The N-Base (Earth-70709)
'''The N-Base '''is the current headquarter of the superhero group Fantastic Four of Earth-70709. Origin This base was formerly used by the US government in order to investigate an "alternate plane" of reality called the "N-Zone" or Negative Zone. The base has lots of labs, formerly used to experiment on how to open a portal to the N-Zone, which succeed. Not just that, there are also several labs to experiment on the N-Zone's cosmic properties, including the cosmic radiation storm, which is rare, and "both directly and indirectly" caused the Earth-70709's F4 to gain powers. After the N-Zone incident that happened to the group now known as the Fantastic Four, the base is abandoned and suddenly, an unknown rogue military organization began swarming the base. Luckily, the newly arrived Fantastic Four with super powers killed all the soldiers of the unknown organization. Facilities Currently, the N-Base's full facilities haven't been discovered. But there are many labs there used to monitor researches and others. Negative Zone Portal This is the gateway to the N-Zone, which is through a portal, like its name. This portal is used by the crew of the special project, which is now the Fantastic Four, to enter the N-Zone. Currently, this portal is kept in the lower levels of the base and emits low levels of cosmic radiation. And due to the "smartness" of Beta Ray Bill, the team leader, the portal now has an open and close system, as well as a radiation clearing zone just in front of the portal to N-Zone, a bit far away, close to the entrance. However, the Fantastic Four's members are currently "ignoring" the "radiation danger" due to the fact that unknowingly, the group is resistant to radiation exposure that can be fatal. Living Quarters There are living quarters right above the level where the N-Zone portal is. The quarters are particularly small and used for the 4 members to rest. There, the rooms are "personalized" and being safe-guarded with particular systems to keep the members' powers from "bursting out too much" while inside the quarters. The safe-guards are: *For Benjamin Ray Bill AKA Beta Ray Bill's: His living quarter has a electrical safe-guard that insulates and "accidental electricity" that Bill fired. Also, not just that, his quarter has a telekinetic ability disabler, in order to prevent Bill himself from accidentally using that power. Bill himself actually doesn't really like that power. *For Ben Ferris AKA Cinder: Ferris' quarter specially absorbs fire that Ferris' body emitted, so instead of burning the outside area of his quarter, it is absorbed to the quarter's walls. These absorbed fires will be then distributed to the base as a form of alternative power. The hotter is the fire emitted and absorbed, the more power is distributed to the base. Cinder's quarter floors are also equipped with a special alloy that doesn't burn if Cinder stepped on it. *For Barry Maximoff AKA Lightspeed: Barry's quarter has stabilizers all over the walls, making Barry still stable even if he runs faster than Mach 3, which is his maximum super speed and can destabilize him. Barry's quarter also has a special "focuser" that can instantly re-energize Barry after his "fights" or re-focus his eyes, which although protected by goggles, can result sometimes "blindness in whiteness". *For Mark Grayson AKA Morph: Morph's quarter is specialized to make Morph's compound body stable and "disable" his Mercury liquid metal smell, that is very disturbing. Out of the other members, Morph's quarter is pretty common and has no special stabilizer things because Morph has no downsides from his powers. Main Lab The main lab functions as the command center for the Fantastic Four. This main lab features an enormous main computer to monitor "bad guy" activities around the globe. However, the downside of the monitor is that it can only detect most "available and seen" threats, and cannot detect magical threats. The monitor has a scan ability that can reveal most villain positions in the world. Other than that, the main lab functions as the "living room" for all the members. Other than all those facilities, the N-Base houses lots of other small labs for various experimentation. Each labs have it's own specialization, such as biology, chemistry, etc. Trivia *The N-Base acts as the Earth-70709 version of the Baxter Building. However, instead of being a sky high tower/building like mainstream Baxter Building, the N-Base is a bit underground. Category:Locations Category:Base of Operations